Microelectromechanical systems (MEMS) devices have a variety of applications. One example of a MEMS device is a digital micromirror device (DMD). DMDs are typically used in projection systems. A DMD may include an array of micromirrors, each of which can be selectively positioned to one of two positions, an “ON” position or an “OFF” position. In the “ON” position, the mirror reflects light from a light source to a light path which may exit a projector. In the “OFF” position, the mirror reflects the light from the light source such that it does not follow the light path exiting the projector. Instead, the light may be reflected to a light absorber.